Interspecies Wonder
by itsyeeboi
Summary: An alternate universe were an unknown being tries to get Ben and Rook to become a couple. In this universe Ben is twenty and Rook is twenty-two, but other than that it is pretty much the Omniverse series. Brooken.
1. An Altered Introduction Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, it is owned by Man Of Action and Cartoon Network. Art is owned by Akward-Dark-Nerd.

This is my first story so show some love please! I will probably do another chapter if I get three reviews, since I am new.  
 _Italics means it is a dream or somebodies thoughts._  
Underlined are ben when he is an alien.

 _Ben stared into the empty darkness of the void he was currently in, seeing stars around him. It was similar to when he was stationed inside of Alien X. However, Serena and Bellicus were nowhere to be seen, he was alone. Then he heard a voice like butter, forcing him to turn around say, "Hello Benjamin." Ben stared at him. The man was almost six feet tall with a thin, slender body. His white hair was like a mop on his head, his grin spreading across his lower face. He had eyes that glistened red, and he was wearing a torn blue jacket and green cargo shorts._

 _"Ah, sorry. Did not mean to startle you. I am Bruce. You might meet me later. Anyway, you will need this." Ben stared and realized he could not move. He was numb. He could not talk, nor blink. Bruce slipped a piece of paper into his jacket, smiling. Use this code when there is a bomb. You will see what I mean later. Ta for now."_ _  
_-

Ben sat up straight his eyes wide open. He was in bed but his old jacket was lying next to him, departed from its original hook. He tapped the pockets of it until he found a piece of paper. It read in hardly readable writing: "Code 1-05-2-78. Life-Lock-Engage. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Ben shrugged and got up putting on fresh clothes before heading out.  
-

Ben slammed down his omnitrix, a swirl of blinding green light forming around him. He started to become bigger, and his chest become much rounder, as if he could fold into a ball. "Cool. Cannonbolt." Cannonbolt walked into Mister Baumann's shop. "Hey lovely day right," Cannonbolt said to a passing alien before bumping and knocking over a display of cans. "Oops, sorry about that." Ben sat down taking two stools and looked over at the mysterious hooded figure. "Hey," Cannonbolt started to say looking over at the shadowing person, "You gonna finish that?" The body gave him all of the food as three aliens walked in. Ben timed out. "Uh-oh." The person that was sitting opposite from him flung into the air, discarding his hood and hat in the process. He kicked the chicken into the head and knocked him against a shelf. The alien in a suit had two staffs and ran towards the blue furry alien. He pulled out a gun, it transformed into a similar style staff, and he hit the "bubble head" as Ben would call them, across the chest flying him into a wall. The robot ran but did not get far before an orange energy net stuck her to the ground with the other two. "Who are you," Ben asked to the skilled alien. "I am Rook. Your new partner."

Ben looked shocked. "I don't need a partner! I'm Ben Tennyson! Saviour of the universe. Heard of me?" Rook nodded. "Should we not be working against saving the store?" Ben turned looking at the bomb behind him. "That's a bomb?" Ben exclaimed, surprised. Ben pulled out his note and read it aloud. "Code 1-05-2-78. Life-Lock-Engage. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Ben felt fur growing across his body, his eyes becoming larger, a green and black suit flowing across his body. With a multi-tool gun materialized from his omnitrix, resting on his shoulder. "Fur fighter!"

Hoped you enjoy! Please leave a review! If I get another review, I will upload another chapter! Lad out.


	2. Unfiltered Admiration Chapter Two

Hey! I'm bored so I decided to write the next chapter! If you do like, or want to give me some advice please leave a review.  
Disclaimer: Contains mild sexual interaction. I do not own Ben 10

 _Thoughts.  
_ Ben's Alien.

Rook stared at the younger Revonnahgander that stared before him. The perfectly curved body, so well rounded. His big green eyes capturing Rook's gaze. Rook wanted him. He wanted to steal him. He could do so much with Ben. He needed to. Ben looked at Rook confused, speaking loudly to snap rook out of his hypnotism saying, "Rook, the bomb." Rook nodded slowly, taking out his proto-tool and try to move the object. "I've got a better idea!" Ben back flipped and used his proto-tool to grapple himself to the ceiling above the bomb. Ben let go and the omnitrix set into life save mode, ripping through the energy field allowing Ben to deactivate the bomb. Rook blushed and grinned at Ben in his new form.

Rook walked towards Ben, drool falling from his jaw. "U-um. Ben?" Ben turned towards Rook slowly, "Yeah, what's up?" Rook stepped closer to him, staring into his shining emerald eyes. "May I please… Stay with you t-tonight?" Rook's sunset eyes were something not even a person as stubborn as Ben could say no to. "Sure partner. If you want to, you can stay round any day and anytime," Ben stated, seeing Rook's cheer of happiness.

Ben was surprised. This was the first time he had ever met Rook yet they seemed like brothers already. "I'll get us there fast!" Ben slammed down his wrist and nothing happened. "Oh right, stupid dream person…" Ben continued. Rook tilted his head in confusion. "Who?" Ben sighed and shrugged. "Come on, Sumo Slammers will be on soon and I can't miss it!" Rook wiped his face with the back of his hand. "We will take my truck." Ben and Rook walked to the Proto-TRUK, getting in and buckling their seatbelts. They started to ride home, with Rook thinking of what he could do to Ben while he was asleep.

Ben stepped out of the truck and started to stroll towards the house, rook lagging behind. They both stepped inside and Rook grabbed Ben by the shoulders slamming him against the wall. The young Revonnahgander groaned as Rook stared at him. "Rook, w-what are you doing?" Rook leaned in and bit into the neck of Ben leaving a deep mark, with Ben fainting shortly afterwards.

Ben was completely naked in his bed lying next to Rook. He was human again, and his head was aching badly. He remembered what happen and ran his hand up to large bite mark on his neck. Ben rang to the mirror, checking how visible it was. The mark ranged from his jaw to the end of his neck. He turned to a giggling Rook, who was also undressed. Ben blushed madly, covering his eyes and grabbing his clothes from a drawer next to the mirror. "Rook. What did you do?" Rook answered while getting dressed, "Nothing. I did have to feed you but other than that nothing. I wanted to do a lot more, but you woke up too quickly."

"I'll talk to you at work… I better go." Ben ran out his face like a tomato. _Why is Rook like that? Does he actually feel like that? I am attracted to him but… I don't want to be hurt like last time._

 _Kevin stared at Ben. "Ben, you are nothing. I love Gwen. I was just using you! You are an idiot! A fat and ugly one at that. No one will ever love you. See ya._

Ben saw Rook and Grandpa Max walking up. Rook dived and hugged Bens back kissing his cheek. Ben shrieked in embarrassment and Max just nodded. "Rook told me everything Ben." Ben nodded as Rook hugged him even tighter. Max gave a file to Ben instead of Rook since he was purring and cuddling up to Ben. This would be a long day and an even longer week.

-  
Sorry that I am not very good at this. Please leave a review of advice or what you thought! I will make another chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
